Feliz cumpleaños, Ino
by Faith-Winters
Summary: [SHIKAINO] Ino, Shikamaru, hemos pensado que como falta poco para vuestros cumpleaños y son uno después del otro podemos hacer una gran fiesta y celebrar los dos el mismo día – anunció la madre de Shikamaru divertida. ¡Oneshot!


**Wolaaa! Otro Shikaino más para la listaa! Esta vez un one-shot la verdd es ke tengo bastante parados mis fics por esu si alguien necesita leer maaaas shikaino lo siento muxo, espero ke este one-shot sacie algo xD y nadaa ke komo siempre Naruto no me pertenece y ke espero ke disfruteis del ff! Besoss!**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, INO**

Una niña de unos ocho o nueve años miraba entusiasmada la televisión.

Esta película es taaan bonita! – decía alegre observando la pantalla sin perder detalle.

El niño a su lado bostezó apartando su vista de la pantalla y levantándose. Cansadamente abrió la puerta que daba al jardín y se tumbó sobre el suelo de madera observando el cielo. La niña no le hizo caso, ya estaba acostumbrada a su aburrida presencia, así que siguió absorta con sus ojos pegados en la pantalla del televisor.

La película terminó cuando la protagonista tras besar a su amado dijo que aquel había sido el mejor regalo del mundo. Ino se levantó soltando un suspiro risueño mientras miraba los créditos embobada, aunque no entendía muy bien eso del regalo. Se giró hacia Shikamaru y salió al jardín sentándose cerca de él. El niño de pelo castaño no se movió siguió mirando el cielo con el placer de poder no hacer nada y tan solo esperaba que Ino no empezara a molestarle, aquella niña podía ser muy problemática. Ino comenzó a balancear sus piernas con impaciencia dando a entender que se aburría. Alegremente se giró hacia él para entablar conversación.

¿Y que vas a regalarme por mi cumpleaños? – preguntó ella.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño en expresión de desagrado pero no se movió. Definitivamente aquella niña era problemática, ¿por qué le estaba preguntando sobre algo que a él ni le iba ni le venía? ya le compraría algo su madre, a él no le interesaban esas cosas. Después de todo su cumpleaños era solo un día antes que el de Ino y a él la verdad es que le preocupaba más bien poco lo que le pudieran regalar.

Baka, que más dará eso? – preguntó él.

Ino lo fulminó con la mirada indignadísima, como se atrevía a insultarla y a no reconocer la importancia de su cumpleaños. La niña se levantó mirándolo con gesto altivo.

No me vuelvas a llamar baka! Además yo no pienso regalarte nada en tu cumpleaños! – sentenció ella sacándole la lengua de manera victoriosa.

Vale, vale. Lo siento – contestó Shikamaru decidiendo que era mejor no enfadar a la niña. No quería ponerse a discutir con ella, aquello era demasiado problemático.

Pero aún así la pequeña Yamanaka no se dió por satisfecha, su amenaza parecía apenas haberle importado al niño y además su disculpa había sido como para deshacerse de ella. Siguió mirándole mal unos momentos con uno de sus brazos apoyado en su cintura cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Okaa-san! – gritó Ino recuperando la sonrisa y reemplazando su expresión por una de alegría.

Su madre que había entrado junto a la madre del Nara se acercó a los niños.

Lo habéis pasado bien? – preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

Ino refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos y miró a Shikamaru como si él fuera un niño cruel con ansias de pegarle a las niñas como ella chicles en el pelo. Por un instante Shikamaru se incorporó al notar la amenazante mirada de su madre clavada en él. Pero la señora Yamanaka sonrió tranquilamente apaciguando el ambiente y tendiéndole una hermosa horquilla de color azul claro a su hija.

Kawaiiiii! – gritó la niña poniéndosela y posando para las madres orgullosa con su recién estrenado peinado.

Shikamaru resopló, Ino sólo era una niña mimada con grandes deseos de llamar la atención.

Ino, Shikamaru, hemos pensado que como falta poco para vuestros cumpleaños y son uno después del otro podemos hacer una gran fiesta y celebrar los dos el mismo día – anunció la madre de Shikamaru divertida.

La madre de la niña asintiendo sonriendo, estaba claro que a ambas mujeres les parecía una gran idea.

Nani!¿! – Ino las miró furiosa.

No! No! No! No quiero compartir mi día! Es mi cumpleaños! Mío! No de él! – pataleó Ino llorando.

La señora Nara pensó en lo malcriada que tenían su hija los Yamanaka, aunque su hijo no era un cúmulo de virtudes, era un completo vago para todo. La mujer pasó su mirada a Shikamaru y suspiró. Aunque el niño no parecía contento con la idea su rostro mostraba resignación. La madre del castaño sonrió con un destello de satisfacción, sabía que dominaba tanto a su hijo como a su marido.

Ne, Ino no seas egoísta, puedes compartir la fiesta con Shikamaru-chan – insistió su madre tratando de convencerla.

No! No quiero! – gritó Ino limpiándose rabiosa las mejillas mojadas y tirando al suelo la horquilla frustrada por no poder imponer su voluntad se alejó de allí gritando furiosa.

Shikamaru suspiró cansado como si aquello no fuera con él. La madre de Ino miró a su hija alejarse y se levantó sonriendo divertida.

Ya se le pasará… - dijo.

Los invitados llegaban a la casa de los Yamanaka sin cesar, todo estaba decorado con hermosas flores por motivo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija y el hijo de sus amigos, los Nara. Otros buenos amigos de ambas familias, los Akimichi, llegaban con su hijo.

Ve a jugar con Shikamaru – le dijo su madre al niño mientras saludaba a los demás padres.

El niño sin dudar abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas y comenzó a buscar a su amigo entre las montañas de regalos, flores, decoraciones e invitados. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, el Nara estaba sentado en el patio sobre la hierba mirando el cielo mientras unas niñas jugaban con unos globos de colores y reían sin parar. Chouji sea cercó hasta el niño y lo saludó sentándose junto a él.

Felicidades – dijo Chouji mientras se metía más patatas del as que parecía posible en la boca.

Gracias – contestó Shikamaru aunque el Akimichi pudo ver que estaba ligeramente disgustado por el ruido que hacían las niñas cercanas.

Finalmente las niñas se acercaron a ellos.

Cuando va a bajar Ino-chan? – preguntó una niña de pelo castaño recogido en dos coletas.

Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. Por lo que sabía Ino llevaba berreando toda la mañana y se había decidido a no salir de su habitación durante todo el día.

El jardín comenzó a llenarse de invitados y comida. Chouji enseguida fue hacia la mesa comenzando a servirse de todo. Poco después una enfadada Ino hizo acto de presencia con su madre. Las dos niñas del jardín fueron hacia ella.

Felicidades Ino-chan – dijo la niña de las coletas tendiéndole un paquete envuelto en papel de un verde claro.

Arigato, Keiko – murmuró Ino cogiendolo no muy contenta y lo abrió lentamente.

Le sonrió a la niña al ver el regalo. Se trataba de un pequeño peine con forma de flor muy bonito.

Me gusta mucho – dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

La otra niña sonrió y se acercó a la mesa por un trozo de papel. La vista de la Yamanaka pasó a la niña que había estado en silencio.

Hola, Ino-chan – saludó ella saludando tímidamente con su mano.

Ino suspiró y la cogió del brazo tirando de ella.

Me alegro de que hayas venido, Sakura – dijo la niña rubia.

Arigato por invitarme, Ino-chan… - dijo Sakura ligeramente sonrojada.

Ya algo apartadas de los globos y regalos Ino comenzó a quejarse y contarle a su mejor amiga su pesar.

Bueno Ino-chan, aunque tu cumpleaños sea mañana la fiesta es muy bonita – apuntó Sakura tratando de calmara Ino.

Ino resopló.

Si, pero no es mi cumpleaños – siguió la Yamanaka

Sakura miraba el suelo algo dudosa, Ino la observó unos instantes y comprendió.

No importa, no me voy a enfadar puedes dármelo, Sakura – dijo la niña de ojos azules.

Sakura sonrió alegre y le tendió con timidez su regalo. Ino lo examinó curiosa y lo abrió sin dudar. Sus ojos se agrandaron y miró el regalo encantada. Sakura sonrió.

Kya! Es muy kawaii, Sakura. Lo hiciste tu? – preguntó Ino.

Hai… - asintió la Haruno.

El regalo de la niña era una especie de álbum de fotos decorado con flores secas. En su interior había una foto de las dos niñas que se habían hecho durante una excursión. Ino se acercó el cuaderno al rostro yo lió el aroma que desprendían las hermosas flores. La sonrisa de Sakura se agrandó y tocó ligeramente la cinta roja que sujetaba su pelo y que le había regalado la Yamanaka. Ino le colocó una mano en la cabeza acariciándola en señal de agradecimiento como una hermana mayor. Sakura sea legraba de que su regalo fuera digno de su amiga, admiraba profundamente a Ino, secretamente quería ser como ella.

La Yamanaka mas animada recibió más regalos y disfrutó bastante de la fiesta jugando con sus amigos, aunque estaba algo afligida porque Uchiha Sasuke no se había presentado a la fiesta. Aún así el ambiente y los regalos eran estupendos, además del regalo de Sakura el que más le había gustado a Ino era el que le habían hecho los señores Nara. Un hermoso kimono azul claro que combinaba con los hermosos ojos de la niña.

Ne, Ino-chan porque no te pones tu kimono nuevo y os hacemos una foto a ti y Shikamaru – dijo la señora Yamanaka.

De acuerdo! – exclamó la rubia. Estaba demasiado emocionada con su nuevo kimono como para negarse.

Una vez se lo hubo puesto corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban Shikamaru y Chouji.

Shikamaru, ven. Van a hacernos fotos! – comentó entusiasmada. Después de todo la Yamanaka adora las fotografías, y más si salía ella.

Que problemático… - murmuró Shikamaru levantándose perezosamente. Ino tiró de él cogiendolo de la mano y echó acorrer.

Shikamaru se quedó mirándola por un momento al notar el contacto de su piel junto a la de la niña. La verdad es que con ese kimono estaba preciosa.

Ya estoy! Ya estoy! – gritó la Yamanaka agitando las manos esperando la foto.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco. Por un momento había olvidado de que se trataba de la Ino de siempre. Una vez hecha la foto la fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente, la niña Yamanaka jugando con sus amigas y Shikamaru contemplando el cielo mientras Chouji a su lado terminaba con el pastel del cumpleaños.

Una niña de melena rubia miraba la televisión disgustada. Se agitó dando una patada al suelo y se incorporó para nerviosamente volver a sentarse. Hoy era su cumpleaños, era su día. Un día en el que todo el mundo la miraría, un día especial, pero ya no, la fiesta había sido ayer y la gente la había felicitado pero eso a ella no le valía. Hoy! HOY! Hoy era su cumpleaños! La niña miró la pantalla furiosa y soltó el mando. Necesitaba gritar lo enfadada que estaba. Su vista se posó ahora en el niño que sentado cerca de la puerta miraba el cielo. Ino avanzó hacia él pero Shikamaru se dio cuenta y decidió que sería mejor entablar conversación antes de que la Yamanaka explotara.

Creía que era tu película preferida… – dijo él girándose hacia ella y mirando ligeramente la pantalla donde salían los actores en la ultima escena.

Ino se relajó un poco y se cruzó de brazos mirando la pantalla como si pudiera hacer estallar la televisión con la fuerza de su vista.

Pues ya no! – dijo la chica desafiante.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y suspiró, al parecer se había librado de ser el blanco de la ira de Ino, puesto que la niña mantenía una batalla visual con la televisión.

Shikamaru! Nos vamos! – se oyó la voz de la madre del castaño.

El niño se levantó aliviado por primera vez desde que recordaba al oír la voz de su madre; quedaba libre de Ino. La niña apartó su vista de la televisión y la fijó en el suelo algo turbada. Todo el mundo había ignorado que era su cumpleaños… Shikamaru se despidió de ella moviendo la cabeza ligeramente y se encaminó hacia la puerta. La Yamanaka no se despidió, de pronto el niño se giró y se acercó a ella.

Ah, Ino. Feliz cumpleaños – murmuró tranquilamente.

La niña de ojos azules lo miró de manera extraña y el Nara pensó que quizás encima querría un regalo miró a su alrededor y al ver la película en la pantalla de la televisión sonrió confiado. Ino lo miró sin entender y antes de que pudiera procesar nada de lo que estaba pasando los labios del Nara se encontraron con los suyos durante unos instantes.

Nos vemos – dijo él despidiéndose y echando a andar tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ino permaneció estática y parpadeó un par de veces.

Es el mejor regalo del mundo – dijo la protagonista de la película y aparecieron los créditos.

Ino se llevó una mano a los labios aún con la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que había salido Shikamaru. Se ruborizó ligeramente y sonrió "Si que lo es…"

Toma Ino, las fotos del cumpleaños. Mira que bien salis tú y Shikamaru aquí – dijo la señora Yamanaka tendiéndole a su hija la foto.

Yo salgo bien siempre oka-san, no cómo el baka de Shikamaru siempre con esa cara de aburrido! – comentó Ino agitando su melena y tomando la foto.

Su madre sonrió divertida y fue al jardín. La pequeña Yamanaka miró la foto y sonrió de manera enigmática ligeramente sonrojada. Subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación y sacó de debajo de la cama el álbum de fotos que le había regalado Sakura. Con sumo cuidado colocó la foto de ella con su nuevo kimono azul junto a Shikamaru. Yamanaka Ino sonrió. "Gracias, Shikamaru"

**Ke os ha parecido? Ando un poko desmotivada últimamente, todo lo ke escribo m parece un poko kutre pero weno, he hexo lo k he podido, ays pero seguire intentando esforzarme más y más! Muxas gracias x leerme y pleaseee, necesitoo reviewsss! Solo os costara un pokito de vuestro tiempo y me haran inmesamente felizz, ya sabeis cualkier critika constructiva se agradece o enu si kereis contarme vuestra vida pues tambien XD**

**Besoss!**


End file.
